inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 17 (Crown): Third Time's A Charm
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Blue Eleven *Shou Oshiro *Akira *Akio *Kazuo Episode 17 (Crown): Third Time's A Charm Commentator: The match will begin now! The goalkeeper is Oshiro-kun and the shooter will be Akira-kun! Let it rip! "Wow, someone's pumped!" Hideyoshi commented. "Isn't he always?" Yu said, agreeing. "You can do this, Oshiro!" Isamu yelled encouragingly. Everyone else on the team was on the bench. "Let's do this, Kazuo!" Oshiro thought. "You ready for me, brat?" Akira smirked. "I've been waiting for this for a million years now!" He retorted. Then Akira had the ball in possession. He was just getting ready for this. "Let's go, Akio. You can come out now." "Finally, it's been so hot in here." Then Akira switched into Akio. Oshiro touched his scarf, and he changed into Kazuo. He grinned, and he was on fire! "Whoa, look at him." Isamu said, commenting on Oshiro's fierceness. Akio then ran up towards Kazuo, and he said, "I'm coming for you!" "Just what I want! I'll block your puny technique, Akio!" "Like hell you will! Come on out, KAMINARI BLASTTTOOOO!!!" "I won't let you! WILDDDOOO CLAWWWW!!!!!" "Come on, come on! Please catch it, Oshiro-kun!" Jun prayed silently. Isamu held his brother's hand. "He's going to be just fine, Jun." "Nii-san..." Jun said, even though he could see Isamu's concerned face. Commentator: And he did it! Oshiro-kun has blocked one ball from Akira! "That's one block! See that, Akio!? You can't ever beat me!" "Oh shut up! I can get even stronger!" "Then let's see it!" "If you always use that technique, he can just block it again, bro." Akira said to his brother. "Well what other technique can beat Wild Claw?" "Let me back out for a bit, and then I'll let you take over." "Hmph, what can you do to beat it?" Akira grinned at Akio. "You'll see, bro." "Fine." And then he vanished and switched to Akira. "Hey, why'd he switch back?" Kazuo asked Oshiro. "I'm not sure. Maybe he's trying to break your hissatsu. Want me to help you?" "Nah, man. I'll let you know if I need help, but for now stay out of this fight." "Fine, even if you are my younger brother I honestly don't know what's your deal with him." "Here I come, Kazuo!" "Ready for you any time, Akio!" "He still thinks I'm you, bro." Akira said, sneering. "Yeah, get him man! If you don't I will beat the crap out of you." "Oh boy, I wonder how you're going to do that." "Let's go, JACKKKUUU KNIFEEEE!!!!" "Oh shoot, that move again?!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. "It's the one that Oshiro couldn't block before!" Kai said nervously. "Oshiro, come on dude!" "You got this!" Isamu encougared. "Oh crap, this is the move that you couldn't beat, bro." Kazuo said, taunting. "Shut up and block it if you can then, Kazuo." He retorted. Kazuo smirked, and said, "My Wild Claw is unbeatable! Come on out, WILDDDOOO CLAWWWW!!!!" And then he tried to catch the ball with all his strength. "Shit!" He cursed. "I told you..." Oshiro said. "What the hell is with this power?! Is this even Akio still?!" "You can't tell?!" Oshiro exclaimed. "AHHHH!!!" And Oshiro was slammed into the goal. Commentator: GOALLLLL!!!!! There it is! Akira's undefeatable Jack Knife! Akira scores one from Oshiro! It's a draw now! What will happen?! "Hah! See that?! That's my hissatsu technique! Mine and mine alone!" Akira said gleefully to Kazuo. "You're Kazuo, I presume?" "Yes, what of it?!" Kazuo said defensively. "I will beat down that puny hissatsu technique of yours! My brother was right, it is fun seeing you like this." "Fucking bastard...!" Kazuo cursed. "Man, he just got on his nerves." Hideyoshi said, knowing the situation is going to get worse. "Hang in there, please!" Isamu said, closing his eyes. "Bro, you'll need a much stronger hissatsu technique to beat Jack Knife. The only reason I blocked it last time was because of Isamu's help." Oshiro told his brother. "Shut up! Ugh! If only Wild Claw was stronger!" "Is there an evolution for it?" "Evolution? Oh, yes. There is. But I don't know if I could just level it up within a match's time." "Want to synchronize then?" Kazuo's eyes lit up. "That'll be the perfect idea." Then he smirked and laughed. "Even though he lost for now, he's in a good mood?" Kai asked, scratching his head. "He probably thought of something good." Takayuki said. The referee whistled to continue the match. "Come on!" Isamu whispered hopefully. "Let's do this, bro." "Yeah. Ready to synchronize with me?" "Yup." "Here comes that shithead." "Agreed." "Hey, don't ignore me!" Akira said angrily. "Oh, you were talking?" Kazuo said, grinning. "What you grinning for? I'll beat down that Wild Claw anytime!" "Hey, something's wrong, Akira." Akio said, turning into a warning tone. "What?" "I'm not sure, but I think you should let me out." "Hey, hey. Let me have some fun with Kazuo." "If you screw up I'm going to kill you." Akira sighed. "That threat again? Alright. Fine by me. I'll beat Kazuo for you." "Hmph." "Kazuo! Be prepared! HERE IS MY BRILLIANT JACK KNIFE!!! THE INVINCIBLE!!! JACKKUUU KNIFUUU!!!" "Ready, bro?" Kazuo asked. "Yup. Let's do this! Our synchronized hissatsu! ILLUSORY LINE!!!" "Huh?? There's two of them? What the hell happened?!" Akira asked. "Whatever. MAKE IT IN, JACK KNIFE!!!" "That hissatsu technique is so cool!" Isamu said, excitedly. Oshiro's and Kazuo's spirits split in half, and it was like seeing double. When Jack Knife came at them, Oshiro uses his defender position to stop the ball, and when he does he passes the ball to Kazuo, catching the ball. When he caught the ball, Kazuo's spirit went back inside of Oshiro's body, and became one again. "Synchronization complete!" They said in unison. Commentator: Wow! Look at that hissatsu technique! Oshiro has stopped Jack Knife using Illusory Line! That means if he blocks one more shot from Akira, then he wins! What are you going to do, Akira?! "Hah, that guy never fails to surprise me." Akio said, even though he was furious at his brother. They just lost a good chance! "Damn it, Akira. I told you to let me out." "S-sorry, bro. I just wanted to have some fun with Kazuo." "Well, you've had your fun, now let me beat that technique." "Fine. Take over for now. I still wanna have fun with him later. I'll find a way to improve Jack Knife to be truly invicible." "That's more like it!" Akio said, encouragingly. "That was beautiful!" Akio said, when he officially switched. "Illusory Line... I love it." Akio cackled, licking his lips. "Whoa.. this guy is as scary as ever." Hideyoshi said. "I agree. But that was a fantastic technique combo. Did they just think of that?!" Yu exclaimed. "Oh yeah. How? In such a short time?" Isamu said, agreeing. "Nii-chan, we should try that!" Jun said in awe. "Yeah, but I'm not sure how to do it if you're not dead, Jun." Isamu said, laughing. "Nii-chan!" Jun whined. Isamu laughed, and said, "I'm just kidding." "Did you see that, Akio?!" Kazuo said, taunting. "This is the beautiful technique my older bro just came up with. Isn't he BRILLIANT?" He said, emphasizing the word brilliant. "I'm not going to let you win, Kazuo." "Give me all you've got, Akio. The fight is on!" "It's been on, stupid." Akio said, sneering. "You right. Come on, what you waiting for?!" Kazuo said, he's just itching to fight him again. "Ready for my leveled up Kaminari Blast? I've figured out how to level it up thanks to this idiot." "Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Akira protested. "Shut up. Well, then. Let's test it out!" Then he started to run towards him, and when he was close enough to the goal line, he yelled, "LET'S DO THIS, THE FINAL BATTLE! KAMINARI BLASTTOOO!!! V2!!!!" Sure enough, it was stronger than before. But it isn't enough to beat Illusory Line. The soul between two twin brothers were a much stronger match than Kaminari Blast, even the upgraded version. That is because the bondage of the brothers were very strong. "THE SHOW IS ON!!!! ILLUSORY LINE!!!" "FINISH IT OSHIRO!!!" Isamu hollered. "This power may be stronger than before, but our bond as brothers will never break!" Kazuo yelled. Commentator: AND HE BLOCKS IT!!!!!! OSHIRO WINS!!!! TEAM UNIVERSE ELEVEN WINS THE MATCH!!! "Hellllll to the yeaahhhh!!!" Hideyoshi exclaimed, jumping up and down. "WE DID IT!!!!" Isamu said happily, high fiving Jun and running over to Oshiro. "OSHIRO!!! YOU'RE AMAZING!!!" Then Kazuo said, "See ya later, bro. Call me out when you need me, ya hear?" "Yeah, you bet." He bid farewell to Kazuo for now, and switched back into himself. "Well, it was a fun ride, Akira." Akio said. "I've had a fair share of satisfaction with that brat. Looks like it's time for me to go." "See you later, bro." Akira said. "Sorry I kind of messed up a bit." "Hah, a bit. You mean big time. But it's fine, I had fun while it lasted. Now, go and make them your allies and beat Mysterious X." "Thanks, bro. See you." Then Akira went up to Oshiro and held out his hand. Oshiro took it and said, "Ahh, man. I lost to you, but that was a fun match." "Agreed. Let's do this again sometime, Oshiro-kun." "Definitely!" "And congratulations on winning, Universe Eleven. We shall grant you your request. You are qualified to become our allies. Welcome and be prepared to fight alongside us." "You bet!" Just then, a huge gust of wind came about. In a UFO shaped, a space aircraft landed. "What is that?!" Isamu exclaimed. A ladder came down as well, and several men came out. Then the leader of the group walked on the rug that was laid for him. "Minna-san, good afternoon. I am Mysterious X, the leader of Crown." Preview of Episode 18 (Crown): Mysterious X I'm Isamu Sato, and our team has finally beat the long, turmoil match between Blue Eleven! Oshiro had a brilliant match with Akira, and Oshiro held out thankfully, and the match was ours to win. We were deemed qualified to have Blue Eleven as our allies, so from here on out we will be including them in our matches. However, a huge UFO had landed on top of the stadium out of nowhere, and their leader came out. Their leader, was none other than the Mysterious X that no one seems to know about. Just who is this Mysterious X, and why did he suddenly show up?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Mysterious X!